Magic in `H`ogwarts
what is magic? Casting Spells Spells must be cast over 3 lines of relevant roleplay. Below is a sample of an accurate casting. ''-Aims my wand at your hand.- Expelliarmus! -Your wand flies out of your hand.-'' All spells must be cast verbally, unless your character is above the age of 17 (then they may be non-verbal). If your character is 17 or older, you may use wandless magic outside of combat. This consists of simple parlour tricks (including limited telekinesis and conjuration). Creating Spells Spell competitions are held periodically for the creation of new spells. If you're unsure of when the next one will take place, see a senior staff member. Hearing and Detecting Spells Hearing a spell requires: ◾ You to be able to see the incantation on your screen ◾ The incantation must be spoken verbally If the spell is whispered and you are not: ◾ Extremely close to them (1 tile at max) ◾ A vampire ◾ A werewolf ◾ In an animagus form with enhanced hearing (ie. a dog) Then you cannot hear the incantation. If a spell is cast non-verbally, you cannot detect it has been cast unless you are able to physically see their wand movement. This requires the following: ◾ You have roleplayed looking at them ◾ They haven't concealed their actions (ie. underneath a table) Spell Requirements All spells require a certain age in order to cast them. See here for the entire list: http://s15.zetaboards.com/ihoggy/topic/7978753/ Some spells are restricted and require either IC knowledge or an accepted application. Examples of these are: ◾ Advanced magics (L+O, Hydro, Pyro -- all need an accepted application) ◾ Family spells (require IC tutelage) ◾ Mastery spells (both require in-character mastery in order to properly cast) ◾ Fiendfyre - http://s15.zetaboards.com/ihoggy/topic/8060253/ ◾ Lumos Arma - http://s15.zetaboards.com/ihoggy/topic/7980312/ Apparition Apparition requires 5 uninterrupted lines of relevant roleplay in order to perform. You must also have your wand in your hand. Below is an example. -I begin to turn on the spot.- -I focus on disappearing from this spot.- -I visualise myself appearing in Hogsmeade.- -Smoke appears around my body.- -I disappear in a burst of smoke.- After this, you may leave the room and go to your place of apparition. You may also perform half-apparition over 3 uninterrupted lines of relevant roleplay. It also requires you to have your wand in your hand. See below for an accurate exhibition of half-apparition. -I begin to turn on the spot.- -Smoke appears around the lower half of my body.- -I burst into half-apparition and soar forward.- It is possible to track half-apparition via its trail of smoke, making it possible to chase someone under its effects. Magical Artifacts The artifact description and holder's list can be found if you check the topics in the SS Discussions subforum. An individual may only permanently possess one major artifact at a time. Temporarily borrowing artefacts from others for IC reasons is allowed. The only exception is the Tri-Wizard Cup. In order for you to have this and another artifact, you must have won it in the tournament and not have it passed down to you. Holding an artifact requires you to be active and if an artifact holder's activity is not sufficient, they may have their artifact removed.